Hold Your Breath And Count The Days
by AlphaBadWolf
Summary: We don't ask for these things to happen to us, yet here we are. Stuck in an endless nightmare, waiting for someone to pinch you. But this isn't a dream, this is reality, and it sucks. Robin Sawyer didn't ask to be diagnosed with a severe blood disease, but it seemed fate had other plans.
1. Disease

Anemia.

Autoimmune Hemolytic Anemia to be exact. I sat still on the uncomfortable doctor's office bed, my hand absentmindedly playing with the cheap paper that lay on top. Silence fell over the room, until my mother was the first to break it

"Oh"

Their doctor began to explain the blood disease, how they should go about treating it, and the possible causes. I didn't pay attention much, my mind still focused on that one word... _anemia_. It was strange, I felt fine, aside from the slight fatigue, and occasional shortness of breath. My ears picked up the last part of Dr. Wesley's words.

"There is one thing I need to mention. This is a very rare blood disease, like I had mentioned before" Did he? Oh well, this is what I get for tuning him out

"What are you trying to say?" My mother asked, I had then taken notice how tightly she gripped her handbag.

"Well, Autoimmune Hemolytic Anemia is a lifelong condition, which means she will most likely require ongoing treatment. "

Something wet hit my hand, I touched my cheek, sure enough I was crying. This was, this was not how my life was supposed to end up. I was supposed to graduate high school, go to college in Chicago. Not this, I wasn't supposed to be sick.

"Will she be treated here?" My mother asked, by now she was white knuckling her handbag, tears welled up in her eyes.

Dr. Wesley shook his head "That's actually another thing I wanted to talk about. She will have to be moved to a hospital to further her treatment. Do you have a hospital your family normally attends, or would you like us to recommend one?"

My mother could hardly speak, she just shook her head frantically and managed to utter the word "recommend."

Dr. Wesley nodded his head before leaving the room, mentioning something about paperwork. I turned to my mother, opening my mouth to speak to her, only to see she was already on the phone.

"Of course" I thought bitterly.

Many people had addictions in this world, some people liked drugs, others liked coffee or alcohol. I however am fairly certain my mother has an addiction to talking on the phone. For an long as I can remember, she had to talk to at least one person over the phone once a day. I didn't bother to try try and listen to whatever conversation it was that she was having, opting to stare at the wall instead. By the time my mother was done with her conversation, Dr. Wesley had come back into the room, paperwork in hand.

" I just got off the phone with Ocean Park. It's a great hospital, excellent staff, and a school, so she will not be missing out on her classes. They can have her as early as Monday I have her file right here, all you have to do is bring it in with you, they'll have paperwork there for you to sign. Is two days enough to pack?" He asked, handing over the papers to my mother.

She briefly looked at me before turning back to the doctor and nodding. I watched as she put my file into her bag, sealing my fate. Okay, little dramatic, but you get the point. Biding my doctor goodbye, my mother walked out the door, I hopped off the bed and followed after, realizing that it will probably be a very, very long time till I ever step into this building again. No more monthly check ups, no more uncomfortable doctors beds.

God my life sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ<strong>

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm going to cover a few basic things before I continue on with the big questions every writer asks. ****First let me say that I'm aware that this chapter is very short, my answer to that is very simple. I see this "chapter" as more of an extended summary really. Also, this is my first ****fan fiction, so please, any constructive criticism, or ideas, or opinions would be very much appreciated. Next, I'd also like to mention that I haven't really written anything in well over two years, so I apologize if my writing skills are a little rusty. And lastly, if anyone is would be so kindly to recommend a beta, or would like to, please let me know.**

**Alright now on with the question **

***drum roll***

**What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know!**


	2. First Day

**I would like to thank not only all of you who read, but those who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!**

**Alright, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Robin!"<p>

I snapped out of my daydream and looked up. There stood a woman, maroon scrubs, and a clipboard in hand.

"You're Robin Sawyer, correct?"

I nodded weakly, standing up from my seat. I stuck my hand out, but the nurse simply stared at it, before returning to look at the clipboard. Which what I assumed had my file on it.

"Next time honey, you answer the first time, ok? I don't have time to be shouting your name over and over, you got that." She said, her eyes never leaving the paper in front of her.

"Yes." I mumbled

"Well look at that, she has a voice!" The nurse said. She started walking, gesturing for me to follow her. I looked back at the bathrooms.

"Hey, my mom's-" but she kept walking. Not wanting to lose her, I grabbed my messanger bag off the floor and hurried after her.

"I'll be showing you to your new room, the things your parents sent in this morning is already there, you can start unpacking while I have your mother fill out some paperwork." The nurse said as we arrived at an elevator. She pushed the button before turning to look at me.

"By the way, where is your mother?"

"We left while she was still in the bathroom" I replied sheepishly. The elevator doors opened and we stepped in. The nurse simply shrugged and pressed one of the floor buttons.

"I'll send someone to go get her"

The doors closed.

* * *

><p>I'm not entirely sure how long we were in that elevator, but I could have sworn the moment those doors closed they opened right again, only this time on a completely new floor.<p>

"This way" the nurse, whose name I couldn't remember called, she was already halfway down the hall. I stumbled after her, almost dropping my bag in the process. I've never been to many hospitals before, in fact the last time I think I was ever really at one was when my cousin was born…I was nine. Though, from what I remember, Ocean Park was obviously bigger, and a lot nicer. Finally, I had caught up to my nurse; she didn't even seem to notice that I had just shown up, her nose was still buried in my file. I tried hard to memorize the direction we were going, to avoid getting lost in the future. We passed a large circular desk, and a male nurse with dark hair quickly stood up, trying to gain our attention.

"Nurse Jackson, I was wondering-" without missing a beat, my nurse quickly responded with an "I'm a little busy" and continued off walking, not even giving the male nurse the time of day. Well, at least I actually knew her name now.

We came to an abrupt stop at what I could only assume was my room. The door was wide open, and instead of a wall on the outside there was a large window, allowing anyone who walked down the hall to look right in. Inside there was another large window, this one however, over looked the outside, but the curtain was currently drawn close. Everything was nice, but rather plain. The right side of the room had a desk, a tv that sat on the wall above a dresser, and a door that lead to the conjoined bathroom. The left side only had a bed, and a chair on the far side of the wall. However, it was really hard to get a good look at everything with all the boxes that were stacked throughout the room.

"This is where you will be staying, make yourself at home while I fetch your paperwork" I nodded, slowly dropping my bag to the ground and started towards the boxes that lay on my new bed.

It wasn't until I heard the door close that it dawned on me, _my mother was still downstairs_. I quickly headed to the door and pulled it open, hoping Nurse Jackson was still close enough by for me to remind her. But when I opened the door I didn't see her. I stepped out of the doorway and glanced down the hall, still no sign of her.

_Maybe she went the other way?_ I thought while turning my head to look down the other end of the hall, and man was I glad I did. Although I wasn't greeted by the sight of my nurse, I instead was greeted by the sight of two boys racing down the hall, one on a skateboard, the other in a wheelchair. I quickly jumped back, narrowly missing them. Had I not noticed sooner, they surely would have crashed into me.

Shaking my head, I shut my door, not wanting to risk my chance on someone, or something else, come bolting down the hallway. Muffled shouts could be heard through the door, no doubt one of the nurses calling after the two boys. I returned back to the boxes I had previously been standing at, might as well unpack.

I couldn't contain my smile as I opened up the first box, inside was one of my most prized possessions, my record player. It was given to me after my grandmother had passed, and I loved it with all my heart. Carefully, I took it out from the box. It was pretty heavy, but I didn't really mind, the weight of it in my arms felt familiar. Though I wasn't stupid, and I knew I could not physically stand there holding a record player for very long. My eyes darted around till they landed on the dresser. Walking over, I carefully set the record player down, the dark wood contrasting with the light wood of the dresser.

After I had set the player up, I moved onto the next box, not at all surprised that this one contained my milkcrate of records, I pulled them out and set them on the dresser as well. I started to thumb through them till I had finally found what I was looking for. I carefully pulled the record out of its sleeve, and then set it down on the player. I watched the large plastic disk begin to spin, and then placed the needle. Soon an all too familiar guitar and the voice of The King began to fill room.

The door opened, and I turned to see Nurse Jackson walk in, still holding that clipboard, though this time she didn't have her face buried in it. She paused and cocked her head to the side, listening. She turned her attention to the source of the music then looked back at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Honey, are you aware that Elvis Presley is currently playing?" I nodded, not even trying to conceal the smile on my face. Nurse Jackson gave me a look of bewilderment; I merely shrugged, used to this reaction. Compared to most teenage girls I have the taste in music one might refer to as an old lady. Which would be understandable considering my love for oldies that I had gotten from my grandma. I was very proud of my collection however; some of them were handed down to me along with the record player, others were from hours of hunting in antique stores and online.

"Alright, your mother is outside signing your paperwork, and your doctor will be here shortly." Nurse Jackson said pointing to the now open door.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I began to return to unpacking. While I was busy looking through my albums I seemed to have forget why I was really here… I'm sick. I heard Jackson leave the room, this time not bothering to shut the door.

Soon another pair of foot steps came walking through the door, this time clicking of high heels I didn't bother to turn around, knowing full well is was my mother, and that she was on the phone.

"Yes, she's unpacking now, we're waiting for the doctor, I'll be home within the next hour. I love you too, bye." I rolled my eyes and looked over my shoulder at her.

"Randy?" I asked, a knowing look on my face. My mother huffed and crossed her arms at me.

"You know how he feels when you call him that." She said sternly as she started unpacking my clothes. I went to go stop her, but realized she would get the job done much faster and much neater than I could, so I let her be.

"No, I know how you feel about it, he doesn't mind." I opened up another box, this one containing school supplies. I stuck my tongue out, as if the box would be offended by the childish gesture.

"You know, most teenagers hate their stepfathers, you should be happy Randy and I are like besties" I said in a joking manner as I neatly organized the various folders and notebooks on my desk.

"Robin, please don't refer to your relationship with your stepfather that way" my mother said in a serious tone. I wiped the smirk off my face and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning ladies" I looked up from the box I was currently breaking down and saw a man walk into the room, a <em>very<em> attractive man I might add. My mother turned off the music, focusing on the new person in the room.

"I'm Dr. McAndrew and I'll be Robin's doctor while she stays here at Ocean Park" My mother smiled and stuck her hand out and Dr. Sexy shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Dina." My mother said with a blush.

_Mom, you're already on your second marriage, stop flirting _I thought, taking a seat on the bed, which was much more comfortable than the one in Dr. Wesley's office; this one came with actual sheets.

"After reading your file I recommend we start treatment soon, blood diseases are not something to be taken lightly. We'll start you off with a blood transfusion and we'll see how your body reacts from there., we might have to consider a marrow stem cell transplant in the near future. I also ask that you keep as warm as possible, try not to leave the room without a jacket on. " Dr. Sexy -er, Dr. McAndrew said, flipping through the papers he held in his hand, he must have gotten them from Jackson.

"How soon is soon?" my mother asked, ringing her hands out.

"I'd like for her first transfusion to be tomorrow." I felt my eyes go huge. Tomorrow? I'm getting blood pumped into my body tomorrow? I ducked my head down, staring at my scoffed up doc martins. I knew what this meant…_needles_. There was nothing I feared more than needles, and for someone with a blood disease, that isn't exactly something you could avoid.

"Can I ask if either you or your husband will be donating blood for the transfusion, Mrs. Sawyer?" I heard Dr. McAndrew ask, I didn't dare look up, my gaze still on my shoes.

"It's Harris, I remarried." If there was one thing I knew my mother hated, it was the last name Sawyer "And no, I will not be donating, Robin and I do not have the same blood type, if you look on her file you'll see she was adopted." Dr. McAndrew's face flushed, he flipped back to the first page of my file and nodded.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry." My mother waved her hand, showing she didn't take any real offense. At that very moment her phone chose to ring. I huffed as she quickly opened up her purse, looking for her phone frantically. Once she found it she glanced at the I.D, she looked up at my doctor and apologized before answering and walking outside.

"I take it she does that often?" Dr. McAndrew asked

"You have no idea." I said with a bitter laugh. I pulled the sleeves of my sweater down, remembering what he said about staying warm.

"Have you eaten yet today?" I glanced up at him and shook my head, slowly standing up.

"I suggest you do, I can have one of the nurses show you the cafeteria, get you some soup, or something to keep your body temperature up." Dr. McAndrew said, giving me one last smile, and walking out the door. Just as he stepped outside he turned back around

"You'll have to get over that fear of needles if you ever want to make it through treatment" How did he…but I didn't have time to ask, he had already left. I shuddered at the thought of how tomorrow was the going to be the start of the _many_ times I will be poked and prodded by my biggest phobia.

I took a deep breath.

"First day and I'm already terrified"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there is officially chapter 1. Don't worry, she'll meet our favorite gang soon enough. Also, just to clarify this takes place _before_ Jordi and Kara arrive. I'm planning on her being in the hospital just a couple months before they arrive, just so she can have an established life before the show's plot begins. **

**Please review, it helps me motivate**


	3. There is life outside your bedroom

**Wow, next chapter already! I honestly didn't expect for this to be posted already, but I guess I just got excited.**

**That, and it was also 2am and I couldn't sleep...**

**First let me thank my amazing reviewers, there's not a lot of you, but I love you all!**

**Kira Tsumi: I'm glad you're really liking it, thank you so much. Also, thank you for being the first person to review more than once, you are awesome!**

**India: Oh my goodness, thank you so much! I don't think you understand how happy it makes me that you said this brought you to tears! Not that you crying is a good thing, I'm just really glad it captured you that quickly. Thank you for the grammar compliment as well, that means a ton! Romance with Leo, eh? I'm going to be honest, I haven't thought much of a romance yet, but you are in luck, there is some Leo interaction in this chapter! P.S stay tuned to the bottom, there'll be some news you might enjoy**

**Guest Reviewer: Aw, thank you! Seriously, nothing make my day more than grammar related compliments!**

**Alright, here you guys are, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, <em>

_My first week at Ocean Park was, in one word, dreadful. Not that I was expecting anything remarkable to happen, I mean, it's a hospital for crying out loud. Every day was the same, wake up, eat, take my meds, kill time, eat, and take more meds. Though I can't really blame anyone but myself, I chose not to leave my room. Why should I? Anytime I so much as mention leaving my room a nurse comes running over, reminding all the importance of staying warm. _

_My first blood transfusion was a success. Well, a success for the doctors for getting the blood into my body, not for me, who was less than unsuccessful at trying avoid get a needle stuck in my arm. My body did react positively, which I guess is good, less needles for me. Except for the blood test I took this morning, which was not at all fun._

_On another note, I completely skipped my first week of classes here, however Dr. McSexy told me it was fine, saying I needed time to adjust. I just didn't want to be the new kid, I've done that once before, and I don't wish to relive it. That, and I am just not a very social person; still yet to figure out if that is because people don't like me, or I don't like people. There's no real way to avoid it, I can't just not go to school, my mother would kill me. Not to mention Nurse Jackson would probably rip me a new one, that woman should not be taken lightly. _

"I have your test results" I looked up from my journal, seeing Dr. McAndrew aka Dr. McSexy walking in. I shut my journal close and stood up from my desk, giving him my full attention.

"Everything seems to be in order, but…" he trailed off.

_But? Oh no, but is never good._

"Your red blood cell count is still low, and there are quite a few unhealthy red blood cells traveling through your system." I took a deep breath in, this did not sound like everything was in order.

"So, am I going to need another blood transfusion?" I asked. Dr. McAndrew shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh thank god!" I blurted aloud before I could stop myself

Dr. McAndrew laughed at my sudden outburst before rolling his eyes. I tried to smile through my embarrassment, but I could still feel my face grow hot.

"What we're going to do is boost up your medication, the goal right now is to limit the amount of antibodies your body is making, just until your red blood cells can get back on track" I nodded quickly, and sat back down at my desk.

"There's one more thing" I looked back up at him, now _that_ really wasn't good.

"I looked at your results from this morning, your blood pressure and body temperature check ups." Dr. McAndrew started walking towards me; he crouched down so he was at my level.

"Robin" he said sternly "you need to keep your blood warm"

I'm not entirely sure where he was going with this, it kind of seemed like the opening to a bad porno. Although Dr. McAndrew was very attractive, I mean, there was a reason I called him Dr. McSexy when he wasn't around. He's just a little old for me.

"The best was to keep your body warm is to stay active." He continued. I raised an eyebrow. This was just getting more and more awkward by the second.

"What exactly are you saying?" I asked, scooting back in my chair slightly.

"You need to get out of this room, go for a walk, go to the gym. Who knows, you might make a friend." Dr. McAndrew patted my knee before standing up and walking out

"This sounds more like an attempt for you to get me to start socializing" Dr. McAndrew turned back to face me and shrugged.

"Who says it's not both" he smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_This is so stupid. Why did I even listen to Dr. McSexy? Honestly, I don't even know my away around this place. Ocean Park might be the world's biggest hospital; I haven't even gone to another floor, yet I am totally lost. I keep getting weird looks. Who can blame them? Who the hell wears a sweatshirt in the beginning of august…in Los Angeles? If it were up to me I wouldn't even…_

"Coming through" I quickly snapped my head up to see a familiar nurse walking right in my direction, medication cart in front of them.

"Oh, sorry Kenji" I stepped out of the way, clutching my journal to my chest. He laughed and pushed the cart past me.

"Keep your head out of that book, before you hurt yourself!" he called over his shoulder. I nodded, even though his back was turned to me.

Kenji easily became my favorite person in this place, granted he was one of the only people I had ever bothered talking to; it was a friendship none-the-less. Because Nurse Jackson had so many patients, Kenji kind of took over for me. Yes, I had other nurses, but Kenji was the one I've liked the most, and the one I've seen the most.

Ignoring what he just said, I opened my journal back up and continued writing

_For what's worth, I don't even think I need to wear these sweaters, and other such clothing to keep me warm. I'm hardly ever cold, and when I am, it's never to the drastic point where I need to bundle up. I guess this is just one of the many perks of being anemic. _

My feet lead me into a random direction, turning unknown corners, blindly walking down hallways, and narrowly missing other people. I stopped, trying to think of the next thing to write down, until another voice broke my train of thought.

"Any particular floor, or are you just along for the ride?" I glanced around at my surroundings, realizing I was in an elevator. It wasn't a regular elevator however; it was larger, probably meant for wheelchairs, or gurneys. I wasn't alone either, inside were also two boys. One stood leaning against the elevator wall, fiddling with the brim of his hat, the other was in a wheelchair. I recognized them, I'd seen them through the large glass wall whenever they walked passed my room. Not to mention they were also the boys who almost ran me over my first day here.

"Earth to girl, are you in there?" the boy in the hat waved his hand in front of my face. I slapped it away and sent him a scowl.

"You know, there are other ways to get someone's attention." I took a step back, leaning on the opposite wall.

"So you can hear us" the one in the wheelchair smirked and pointed to the floor buttons "where are you heading?"

"Back up I guess, I didn't really mean to walk in here" I kicked my foot absentmindedly, scuffing up my shoes even more.

"Yeah, I figured that" wheelchair boy stuck his hand out "I'm Leo"

"Robin" I retuned the gesture then moved to go shake the other boy's hand.

"Dash" he slapped my hand then gave it a quick squeeze, obviously some form of "cool handshake" I was not at all familiar with.

Both he and Leo must have seen how confused I was by the gesture, because they each laughed. My face flushed, and I found myself clutching my journal to my chest once again. I may look like an every day teenager, but I was definitely not socially active like one.

"So what are you in for?" Dash asked, changing the subject

"Pardon?" I virtually understood nothing that came from this kid

"He means, what have you got? You know, why are you here" Leo clarified

"Oh" I felt myself grow more embarrassed "I have Autoimmune Hemolytic Anemia"

"Which means?" Dash pressed, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"My immune system is eating at my red blood cells, so basically my body is eating itself" I bit my lip. I forgot how severe it sounded when you said it aloud.

Silence fell over us.

"Bummer" Leo said with a small head nod. I quirked and eyebrow at him, and the next thing I knew, a small laugh escaped my lips. They each chuckled along with me, each one growing louder. Soon our tiny little gasps for air turned into full on laughter, Dash had actually doubled over.

The elevator came to a stop. Our laughter died down and we stared at the now open door. I took a step away from the door, even though there was more than enough room for them to exit.

Dash gave me a nod as he walked passed me, Leo wheeling after him. I gave them a small wave and opened my journal back up.

"Hey" I looked up meeting Leo's eyes "hungry? Dash and I are getting lunch with a friend, you wanna come?"

I glanced back down at my journal, then back at Leo. Dr. McAndrew's words rang in my ears.

_You need to get out of this room, go for a walk, go to the gym. Who knows, you might make a friend._

"Sure" I nodded, smiling. Leo smiled back at me, then wheeled off. I looked down at my journal once again, flipping to a new page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I may have finally made some friends, maybe this place isn't that bad after all…_

"Come on, Robin!" I shut my journal for the last time that day, and hurried after them.

Yeah, maybe this place could be tolerable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and there we have it! ****However, this wasn't exactly how long I wanted it to be, I'm still happy with it. **

**I've got an ****announcement! **

**Well, two actually, but one is a bit more important than the other...**

**Going through the not as exciting news, after changing faces several times, I have decided that Robin will look somewhere along the lines of Sophie Turner. Not an exact model, but some people like having a person to visualize. **

**In other news, after having a chat with a lovely friend of mine, and after reading a review with a similar topic, we're going to discuss the regards of Robin's love life. Would you guys be interested in Robin having a love interest? And if you are, who? I wanna know what you guys think. Always remember I'm up for any ideas, romantic or not, that you guys have!**

**Please review, it helps me motivate!**


	4. One month in, so far so good

**Thank you to my beautiful reviewers! **

**whoisaly: Aww, thank you, I'm really glad you are enjoying it! And don't apologize, your english is fine!**

**Necromancer Dreamer: Yeah, Leo seems to be the popular choice, thanks for the review.**

**Kira Tsumi: I'm glad you are! Thank you for reviewing**

**TeiaShore: I'm gonna take a random guess here and say your vote is for Leo? Haha, just kidding, thank you so much! I honestly love it so much when someone compliments my grammar, even though I just think it's average, it still make me very happy. Please stop crying!**

**India: Thank you for the review, and thank you for the vote!**

**Guest Reviewer: You're in luck, this chapter features a lovely meeting with our favorite Ocean Park brunette. I'm very glad you are enjoying the story**

**asdfghjkl1292: First off, wow, that is quite the username, I assume it means something? If not, its really fun to try and say aloud :) Second off, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! You honestly made me so, so very happy. I'm trying my hardest to keep away from cliches, I really don't want Robin to be perceived as one of those typical o****cs you see in some of the RBS fanfics. Granted, the story just started, but I am so glad that you already took notice to that. I really wanted her to have established friendships, and an established life at Ocean Park before Jordi and Kara arrived. After all, a good part of the series plot line is them adjusting to life at the hospital, I'd much rather her help them, then just stringing along trying to figure it all out as well. And don't worry, I don't intend on abandoning this story anytime soon.  
><strong>

**Please stay tuned to the author's note at the bottom**

* * *

><p>"So how's life in the cave of loneliness?" I rolled my eyes, I knew that voice all too well<p>

"Leo Roth, have you come just to insult me some more?" I sat up on my bed as he and Dash entered my room.

I've been at Ocean Park for almost a month now, things have been pretty mundane. Every week a nurse took my blood, and every week I would hope and pray it wouldn't be another blood transfusion. The only two people who seemed to make this place worthwhile were Leo and Dash, a friendship we had built on insults and bad jokes.

"Ouch, Robin, that hurt" Leo gave me a dramatic look of pain, and placed his hand on his chest "right here."

"Your heart is on the other side, dumbass" I rolled my eyes and closed my journal, which I was currently writing in before they came in

Leo smirked and leaned his crutches against the wall next to my bed, before plopping down next to me,

"Are you aware you have like, no songs from this millennium?" said Dash, who was currently sitting on my dress looking through my records.

"My room, my music" I stated simply, adjusting myself to a more comfortable position.

Dash rolled his eyes and proceeded to flip through my records.

"Why exactly are you guys here?" I asked, sure we hung out on occasion, but they've never actually visited my room. Leo shrugged

"We wanted to see how our favorite person was doing"

"So why aren't you downstairs visiting Ruben?" I smirked and Leo lightly hit my shoulder with his own.

"We're actually going to go see Emma, want to come?" I heard Dash stop fumbling around with my records, obviously this was also news to him

"Emma?" I stuttered, Leo nodded

I had met Emma about two days after I met Leo and Dash. She was a nice girl, cute face, and very smart. The thing was, I don't think she liked me very much. I don't know why, the girl hardly said two words to me, but she just never seemed very fond of me.

"No thanks, I'll pass" I opened up my journal and began writing again. I never used to write in it this much until before I came to the hospital.

Suddenly the book was snatched from my arms.

"Hey!" I tried to reach for it, but Leo held it out of arms reach, damn him for being taller. I leaned forward, desperately trying in vain to get it back.

"Come on, Robin. When was the last time you even left this room?" Leo stretched his arm even farther.

"Yesterday, we had class" I replied in a monotone drawl

"I mean besides that? Come on, do you ever do anything besides sit around, write in your journal and listen to old people music?" I crossed my arms and gave him a pointed look.

"He's got a point though" Dash spoke up

"That is not true, on Friday I went to the gym" Dash snorted and I shot him a glare.

"Look, are you going to come along or not" Leo set my journal down on the bed and stood up, wobbling slightly. He grabbed his crutches and turned to look at me.

"I think I'll just stay" I mumbled, not looking him in the eye. Leo looked me up and down, his brows knit together in confusion. He shook his head and turned to look at Dash

"You coming?" Dash shook his head.

'Nah, I think I'll just hang out here for a while, catch up with you later though" Leo nodded, slightly disappointed, before turning and heading out the door.

"So what's your problem" I looked over at Dash, who was still going through my milk crate.

"Problem?" I raised an eyebrow at him before getting up and walking over to him.

"Yeah, you know, how come you didn't want to come hang with us?" I bit my lip and took a record out from his hands.

I slipped the vinyl out of its sleeve and gingerly placed it on the record player. The needle set itself on the shiny plastic and the soft chords of The Crew Cut filling the room.

"It's Emma" I said quietly while watching the record spin in its monotonous cycle.

"Well I knew that, what I'm really asking is why?" Dash hopped off the dresser turning to face me.

"It's not like I have a problem with her, it's just…" I trailed off, running a hand through my red waves.

"Just?" Dash pressed on, though I'm pretty sure he already knew what I was going to say

"She doesn't like me" I grumbled

Dash let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"That's just Emma, trust me, she'll come around"

I let out and exasperated groan. Come around? I'm not even sure what I did in the first place.

"Look, I am sure you are having the time of your life moping around listening to dead people, but I'm hungry, want to go get some food?" I shrugged, and Dash just rolled his eyes.

"I guess if you're not going to come" He clapped me on the shoulder and strode out the room.

"My only two friends in the world, and they're both idiots" I said to myself.

I looked back at my bed, then back at the door. Well I guess I could just go for a quick walk, Doctor's orders.

* * *

><p>One thing I really loved about Ocean Park, was no matter how many times I went on these walks, I always managed to wind up somewhere new. Currently I was somewhere in the elderly wing.<p>

"Are you lost" I quickly turned around meeting the gaze of a short nurse in navy scrubs.

"Oh, sorry, I was just on my daily walk, Doctor's orders" I shrugged and absentmindedly picked at my nails, a nasty habit I had always tried to break.

"Which doctor?" The short woman swatted at my hands, clearly annoyed by my habit and eyed me up and down, taking me all in.

I was probably quite the interesting to see, baggy flannel, ripped jeans, and a pair of old battered up doc marten. Lets face it; I was the poster child for the 90s grunge era. Yeah, definitely not someone you would see in the elderly ward of a hospital.

"Dr. McAndrew" I mumbled quietly, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. The nurse gave me one last look over then walked off.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, deciding it would probably just help if I left. Making my way over to the elevator, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on at home. My mother used to visit me everyday, till I insisted that it was ridiculous, so we settled for twice a week. However this week her and Randy were going out of town for their anniversary, so no visits, and the remaining question: who's watching the dog? I shook my head and pushed the elevator's call button.

* * *

><p>"What's her problem" Leo asked as he crutched along side with his best friend<p>

"Well, we did just walk into her room uninvited and started bugging the crap outta her" Dash stated simply with a shrug as the walked down the hall of the eating disorder wing.

They had visited Emma for all about 15 minutes, which they admit, was longer than each though she would allow them to stay. But there is only so much annoyance one could take, especially when one the sources is your ex-boyfriend. Sure, her and Leo usually got a small thrill out of mocking one another, but the tiny brunette was at about her wit's end, and could possibly not take anymore. She finally gathered her things and stormed out of the room, muttering something about food. After a couple exchanges of confused looks, both Leo and Dash agreed it would be best if they just headed back.

"You think Robin is still in her room?" Leo asked as the came to a stop in front of the elevator, the larger one that Dash had graffitied his name in.

"Robin, that girl never leaves her room" Dash shook his head and chuckled.

It was true, aside from when one of the nurses made her leave and go exercise, or she had to get blood work, or if the two boys dragged her out, Robin never left her room She was always in there, writing away in her journal, or listening to one her records.

"Sometimes I think about it, if she hadn't met us, do you think she would ever leave her room?" Leo entered the now open elevator, Dash right behind him.

"If we didn't force her to hang out with us, that girl would definitely be sent to the psychiatric ward. Being alone too long can make a person crazy, you know what saying?" Dash let out another laugh, this time Leo joining in

"We should take her outside, I don't think she's seen the sun since the day she was admitted" Leo suggested

"Sounds good, but you wanna make good use of this first?" Dash pulled a joint out of his pocket, giving his friend a knowing look.

"Hell yeah" Leo gave a quick fist bump to his friend.

A little fun never hurt anyone

* * *

><p>Sighing, I leaned against the elevator wall, not bothering to push the button yet.<p>

The elevator suddenly started to move, I gripped the railing in surprise and watched as the numbers started to climb upward. It finally stopped and the doors slid open, greeting me with a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"Robin?"

"Hi Emma" I gave a half-hearted wave as the thin girl walked into the elevator "I thought you were with Leo and Dash"

She shrugged and fiddled with the green notebook in her hands, the one she uses to count calories.

"They were being obnoxious as usual, so I left, you?" she said in a cold tone. I watched as she hit one of the buttons, tough I didn't bother to pay attention to which

" Just going on my daily walk" I said and quickly hit the button to my floor

"Doesn't standing in an elevator defeat the purpose of that" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at me

_Honestly, what did I ever do to you_

"If it makes you feel any better, I took the stairs on the way down" I mumbled not meeting her eye. Emma just gave me another cold glare and turned her head forward.

"Hey, Emma? Can I ask you something?" she huffed and turned back to look at me "what's your issue with me?"

Emma looked taken back. it definitely was not a question the was expecting, and one she wasn't entirely sure how to answer.

"I- I don't have an issue with you!" She stuttered out, almost yelling.

"Oh, come on, of course you do" Emma still stared at me like I was crazy.

"You always give me strange looks, sometimes you'll flat out ignore me, and just now you acted like it was such an obligation to even listen to my question" I pointed out.

Emma took a minute, she stared off, a look of realization on her face. Taking a deep breath, she finally came back to reality.

"I honestly don't know, when I first met you I…" she paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words "I guess I felt threatened. You were hardly here for two weeks and you already were close with Leo and Dash, and- and I've never seen someone adjust so quickly, maybe…maybe I was a little jealous" I raised my eyebrows, that was certainly unexpected

"It was stupid and superficial I know, but.." I cut her off

"No, no, I mean you were the only girl, then I waltzed in, and you and Leo." I went to pat her on the back but quickly removed my hand before I touched her.

"Forget Leo, Leo's an idiot" Emma said bitterly

The elevator dinged and the door opened. It was Emma's stop so I took a step away from her, which really only increased the awkwardness in the small space. Emma walked out, the heels of her shoes clicking when it met the hospital linoleum.

"Robin" Emma spoke quietly, a sincere smile on her face "I'll see you around"

I nodded and the doors closed. The numbers started climbing back up again, this time however, I knew where they would end. I let out a sigh of relief and went back to leaning against the wall, glancing down at the back of my hand. Written in thick black lettering was one word:

_Sick _

I flipped my hand over and opened it up, revealing similar black lettering on my palm

_Still here_

I let my hand fall limply at my side. The numbers started getting closer and closer to my floor.

"I wonder what Charlie's up to?" I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Allow me to say that I am so so so so so so very sorry. I honestly did not intend on taking this long to update, and I feel terrible. This chapter is also not as long as I originally wanted it to be, and again, I am so sorry. Please don't hate me. Work has gotten crazy the past two weeks (prepping for the holiday season, I work in retail) so honestly, this story just slipped my mind. I will try to update sooner, I really will! I also posted this story on Wattpad, I don't really know why, but I did...**

**On another note, I'm glad some of you guys have already started voting for Robin's love interest! It's still a little hard to tell at this moment, I get that. Maybe after she meets Jordi, it'll be easier. The story has just started, so there is no need to make a final decision anytime soon. I've got a few ideas running in m head for future scenarios, but we ****will have to wait and see. Remember, if you guys have and opinions, or ideas, or anything, let me know! I always love hearing from you guys.**

**Please remember to review, it helps me motivate**


	5. Heart to Hearts with Coma Boy

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**

**Kira Tsumi: You will find out soon enough!**

**Guest 1: He seems to be the popular choice :)**

**TheFandomInitiative: Thank you so much! I m very happy you are enjoying**

**Guest 2: Hmm, Dash? Okie dokie, added to consideration! Thank you!**

**Guest 3: Another Dash vote? Alrighty! Sadly however, Lemma has run it's course (a whole 2 episodes) fingers crossed for the future**

**Female whovian: Awww! Thank you so much, it makes me so happy when people compliment my OC, that people are actually liking her as a member of the group :)**

**Guest 4: Why thank you**

**Guest 5: Pl? Does that mean something, am I not with the times? Wouldn't be the first...**

**Please stay tuned to the authors note at the bottom**

* * *

><p>The elevator dinged, the doors slip open and I stepped out, humming The Four Seasons as I walked; occasionally scuffing my heel against the hard floor to the beat. A red headed nurse in light blue came walking towards me a bright smile on her face.<p>

"Back from your walk?" she asked as she walked past me

"Indeed I am, Brittany" I returned her smile, though probably not with as much enthusiasm.

"Sometimes the best medicine is just a little exercise, don't you think?" I shrugged and continued walking. Hell, if walking alone made my blood better, and allowed me to wear shorts again, I'd never use any other form of transportation again.

I read the room numbers, waiting till I saw a familiar number.

_512_

_513_

_514_

I stopped when I reached 515, looking inside the large window. There was no one in there, well except one person. I walked in and took a better look around the room. It was how any children's room in a hospital would probably be. Get well cards littered the walls, various toys and other such gifts lay on his dresser and some of the chairs. Finally, I looked over at the bed. There lay a kid, probably around 11 or 12 years old . A stool sat next to his bed, so I quickly took a seat in it.

"Hey Charlie" I greeted awkwardly leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees.

I wasn't entirely sure what to do. Sure, I've visited Charlie before, but those times were with Leo and Dash. My first day here they gave me what they called the "exclusive tour" which really wasn't much of a tour, however we did visit this room. Leo explained to me how Charlie had been here the longest out of any of us. His mother visited often, he had a volunteer guy who came and played guitar to him, oh, and he was also in a coma.

"Alright, I'm not exactly sure why I'm here, I…" I let out a groan of frustration and rubbed my hands over my face, leaving them folded under my chin when I was done "Look, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, then I guess that's great. If not, well then this would all just be pointless."

I started picking at my fingers again. There really was no point in me being here, I didn't know Charlie personally, we hadn't even properly met. Yet, here I was, talking to a kid in a coma, for reasons I still do not know.

"How do you even start this conversation? I mean I obviously can't ask you how you are because, well because you're in a coma. Do I just start? Am I supposed to hold your hand like they do in movies?" I began to ramble, another habit I had when I was nervous.

_God, why was I even nervous?_

"Alright, I guess the reason I really am here is because I just wanted to talk to someone" I glanced out the window, watching various nurses and doctors go about their business. Occasionally they would great one another, but still kept most of their mind on work.

"I mean, I could always talk to Dash, or Leo, or even Kenji, he's always up to listen me. Maybe I just needed something a little different, you know?" I looked back at his blank face

"Has anyone ever told you you're a great listener?" I laughed at my own joke, mentally giving myself a pat on the back.

"Ok, this obviously isn't helping me like I thought it would. Then again how did I honestly expect this conversation to go? However, I will admit it's slightly better than sitting alone in my room writing in the same leather bound book over and over again." I gave Charlie an awkward pat on the arm.

This actually was kind of nice though, it was nice to talk to someone, even though that someone couldn't exactly talk back. Sure, I wasn't really talking about deep, emotional problems, still it was nice.

"I like your room" I said, quickly changing the subject.

Charlie must have a lot of friends, because his room was crazy decorated. He even had stuff hanging from the ceiling.

"You should see my room, it's not as fancy as yours, but I think you'll like it" My hands rested on his bed, the sheets soft under my touch. "I have this blanket, it's a galaxy blanket so it's covered in stars. There's even a nebula on it, I think it's called 'the cat's eye' or something? I can't remember, but Randy gave it to me one year for Christmas."

I stood up and started walking about the room, picking up random objects to get a better look at them. This kid really did have some amazing things in his room.

"Randy's my stepdad" I explained while picking up one of the drawings that lay on his dresser.

"He's a teacher, well professor technically. Teaches Astronomy, which I guess explains the blanket." I set the drawing down and walked back over to the bed.

I didn't sit back down on the stool, instead I just stood at the end of the bed, looking at the comatose boy who lay there. He was so…motionless, which you could expect from someone who was in a coma. If it weren't for his steady breathing, one would think he wasn't even alive.

"You play video games? You look like someone who does. I haven't played a game in ages, when I was younger I used to play a lot. Hey maybe, when you wake up, we could play Portal 2 or something, I've heard it's pretty good. I wouldn't know"

I gave the bed a pat and started walking towards the door. Just as I reached the doorway, I turned back around.

"Thanks for listening Charlie" with that I left the room, heading back towards my own, or as some referred to it "the cave of loneliness"

* * *

><p>As I walk back to my room I wondered how my mother was doing, how my home was doing, I even wondered what was going on back at my old school. I scoffed, it's not like I had many friends back there anyways. In elementary I was that weird girl who sat alone on the swings and never talked to anyone. Well, I'm still pretty weird, but now sometimes I'll talk to people.<p>

My quirks and habits didn't make me the most likeable person, maybe it was because I've worn the same shoes since the 8th grade, or maybe it's my love for Elvis, perhaps even that I volunteered at the library because I thought organizing the books was fun. The bottom line was, people never seemed to care much about me, and it wasn't like I was pushed into lockers, or called a freak. No, I was just ignored, completely shut out by the student body.

I shook my head

_No don't think about that_

Someone grabbing me pushing me to the side cut off my train of thought. I tried to regain balance, but it was to late. I landed, rather awkwardly, on something, that something was Leo's lap.

"Of all the ways to get my attention, this one has to be the dumbest" I crossed my arms at them

Leo winced, given I didn't exactly land softly and Dash just laughed. I tried to adjust to a more comfortable position, but that didn't really work. I was stuck, my legs dangling awkwardly over the side of Leo's wheelchair, I was half laying, half sitting, and of course the chair was moving. Remaining still was about my only option if I didn't want to fall to the floor.

"We're kidnapping you" Leo laughed as he and Dash continued down the hallway

"Are you guys stoned?" I gave them each a knowing look.

"Little bit" Dash said with a shrug

We were about halfway down the hall till the both stopped, realizing that they had been going the wrong way. Just before we turned around, I took the opportunity and rolled off of Leo's lap, landing on my feet. I dusted myself off, though that was more for show, and started heading towards my room.

"Wait up!" Leo called after me.

The two scurried behind me, but I kept walking.

"Look guys, I'm not really in the mood to get into whatever antics you plan on doing. I've had enough social activity today." I turned around and started talking to them as I walked backwards.

"We're just trying to get you out of your room, and seeing that Emma didn't really want to talk to us-" I cut Leo off

"I know, I saw her in the elevator, we talked"

Dash looked confused for a moment, gathering what I had just said. Given he was still a little baked, it took a second.

"Wait, Emma_ talked_ to you?" I nodded

"I know, it's like the Twilight Zone or something" he chuckled and shook his head.

I turned back around and started walking normally, my room was only about three rooms away. Right before we made it to the door, Leo grabbed my arm.

"Now before you go retreat to a life of sulking and boredom, you could go outside with us and hit a couple golf balls?" I simply smiled and shook my head.

"C'mon Robin! It so hard to believe people actually want to spend time with you?" Leo's grip on my wrist tightened

"Yeah, how about you journey outside of the cage, fly like a free bird." Dash wrapped his arm around me and outstretched the other one, as if painting a picture.

"You're hilarious" I deadpanned, I've heard enough bird puns in my lifetime "look guys, I really just want to stay inside."

"Then we are staying in with you" Leo pulled on my wrist causing me to look back at him.

My mind wandered to before

_These are your only friends _

Sighing, I broke my gaze with Leo and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Alright, fine, but no insulting my music" the two exchanged a look before hurrying into my room, making themselves at home.

What am I going to do with these two?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my god I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to slack off so much! I had half of this chapter finished and saved, but then writer's block had plagued me hard. Seriously, don't hate me, I love you guys, so sorry. **

**Ok, so either the next chapter, or the chapter after that the show's plot line will start. It's time for Robin to meet Jordi and Kara! What do you think will happen? Who knows...except maybe me. I've planned out the next few chapter in my head, and I think you guys are gonna like em! I'll be introducing a new character, who will play quite the part in Robin's life. I also have some drama planned out, so stick around!**

**Also, I'm thinking about making a poll for Robin's love interest. It could help with collecting the votes, however you could still vote in the reviews if you prefer? There is no 100% ****guarantee that it will be that person overall, but I can assure there will be romance. Maybe even romance between multiple characters? I mean, Robin is a teenage girl, she's allowed to date more than just one guy throughout the entire course of the story, yeah?**

**Remember, if you have any theories, or opinions, or ideas, or anything let me know! I love hearing from you guys.**

**review it helps me**** motivate**


	6. Surprise!

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers!**

**RubyFlash321: Why thank you! There's some Leo and Robin interaction in this chapter I hope you'll enjoy, not really romance, but playful banter!**

**Jlcny825: I brought him, he's here, and I hope he's shining enough for you :)**

**foxygunshot: here's more, please enjoy!**

_**please stay tuned to for the authors note at the bottom**_

* * *

><p>The thing about a hospital is, if you're in there long enough, you start to forget what life was ever like outside.<p>

"I'm sorry, what?" my mother gave me an excited grin

"I'm pregnant!" she said again, her smile only growing

Let me be very clear when I say I have noting against my mother and Randy having a child. In fact I think it's great for them. But when you're adopted, it's hard to fully enjoy. I mean; I've spent my entire life wondering if I looked more like my mother or my father, maybe a mix?

"I thought you couldn't have kids?" I asked. My mother shook her head, placing a hand on her stomach.

"No honey, that was your father"

I took a moment and let this all settle in.

_Holy shit I'm going to be a sister_

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" I turned my attention to the door

"Hey Randy" he walked over to my mom and put an arm around her shoulder

"Did you hear the big news?" His smile matched the one on my mom's face.

"Just found out." I said with little enthusiasm.

"Well you don't sound very excited." My mother sat down on the bed next to me.

"No, I am." I adjusted myself so I was better facing the two of them "It's just, it's hard to believe. I mean, it's weird enough not looking like either of you, but a sibling is…"

"You'll just have to accept that" my mother put a hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

"Look, kiddo…" I cut Randy off

"Please don't call me that" Randy shut his mouth and nodded slowly. Mom however got a stern look on her face.

"Robin, I understand this seems a little unfair." My mother pressed

"A little? This kid is going to know everything. Where they came from, who they look like. If they need blood you could give it to them! I don't even know what hospital I was born at." I stood up looking between the two of them

"It was a closed adoption, what did you expect?" my mother stood up as well.

I looked down and nodded once again

"I'm going to go get some air" I turned on my heal and headed for the door

"Oh no sweetie, it's fine, Randy and I have to get going anyways" my mother awkwardly patted my shoulder and the two of them left.

"Well that was unexpected." I mumbled to myself.

I walked over to my record player, selecting something random and letting it play. I didn't bother to really listen to what song started playing; I just needed some noise. I pulled out the chair by my desk and sat down. I let out a frustrated groan and dropped my head onto the cold wooden surface.

_I could've handled that a lot better_

"Whoa, you looking for brain damage as well as a blood disease?" I didn't need to lift my head to know who it was

"Bite me, Leo" I heard him chuckle and make his way towards me.

"Stop moping I have good news" I glanced up at him, noticing he wasn't alone; he had some other kid with him. I gave Leo a confused look.

"Oh right" he said before moving one of his arms away from his crutches to gesture towards the new guy "Robin, this is Jordi, my new roommate. Jordi this is Robin" Jordi smiled at me and awkwardly waved, and I returned the gesture.

"Robin here doesn't ever leave her room, and listens to dead people" Leo smirked and I glared

"What part of 'My Room, My Music' don't you understand" standing up, I headed over to my bed a flopped down onto it "don't you have to go harass Emma or something?"

"That already happened" Leo made his way over too me, leaving Jordi to look around my room "Which leads to the good news! We're having a party tonight"

I raised my eyebrows and sat up "a party?"

Leo nodded excitedly "Jordi's is losing his leg tomorrow, so we are going out with a bang"

"Ruben gave you this idea, didn't he?" he shrugged

"Not the point, point is you're coming, we're also meeting Dash down in the lobby to go pick up some booze" I crossed my arms and gave him pointed look. This idea was stupid on so many levels. Jordi, who had remained silent, chose that moment to speak up

"Hey, isn't this the guy from Green Day?" he stood near my desk holding a framed photo.

Now, I have never been much of a runner, but when I need to, I would say I'm pretty quick. But never have I jumped out of bed and ran faster asI did in that moment of my life. Quickly, I snatched the photo out of his hands and set it back on my desk. Jordi looked so confused, and Leo was laughing so hard I'm sure he could be heard from down the hall.

"Might I ask why you have that, because you clearly don't listen to their music" Jordi pointed at my record player and a smirk found it's way to his lips

"Yeah, Robin, why do you have that?" Leo piped up

"Stuff it" I bit out. I was glaring hard enough one would think lazers would shoot out of my eyes. "Weren't you guys just leaving?"

Leo rolled his eyes but started walking towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you" I looked over at Jordi taken slightly by surprised, but smiled softly

"Thanks" I mumbled awkwardly picking at my nails

"See you tonight?" he asked over Leo calling his name from the door

"I don't know, I'm not much of a party person…" Leo cut me off

"Yes she is, she doesn't have a choice" He smiled and ushered Jordi out the door leaving me by myself.

"Well she's pretty interesting" Jordi said, breaking the silence between him and Leo

"She's not really a people person, it took Dash and I almost a week for her to start say more than two sentences to us" Leo took a quick glance around the hall as they walked "she's a bit of an introvert, it takes a minute to really get to know her"

"So are two…?" Jordi trailed off

"What? No!" Leo "We're just friends"

"You just seem to know her very well." Jordi pointed out

"Ok, really good friends" Leo stopped walking and looked Jordi in the eye "I also know that in about three seconds she's going to come walking down this hall and go with us to get beer"

Jordi opened his mouth to ask him how the hell he would know that, but sure enough she did, calling after them

"Hey, wait up"

Leo gave Jordi a knowing look

"See?"

When Robin had reached them she was slightly out of breath, probably because she made her decision last minute and ran down the hall.

"Couldn't resist coming, could you?" Robin nudged Leo with her elbow and scoffed

"I'm only coming to make sure you guys are getting good beer" She said while pulling down the sleeves of the sweater she was wearing.

"Since when do you even drink?" Leo scoffed

"Shut up"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my god, do you know who is awful? Me. I'm awful. I promised to get this chapter out quicker, and I once again was late. I am honestly so very very veeeerrry sorry. And I'm even impressed with this chapter, the whole thing just felt very bland and rushed. For that I also apologize. Seriously, I feel terrible, please don't hate me. Holiday season is almost up so won't be working long tiring shifts 7 days a week. I will start working on the next chapter first thing tomorrow morning, let's hope that I can get it out quicker this time.**

**Alrighty, I mentioned last chapter that a new character will be introduced that will play a big part in Robin's like, just clarifying that, no, it's not the baby. Let's just say things will not be going well for our dear little Robin in the near future. Theories are most welcome if you have any!**

**And...Jordi was introduced! I'm actually really looking forward to writing some scene between Robin and him. I've got some great ideas in store. **

**One last thing! The pole for Robin's love interest is now open and on my profile, so get to voting! And if you would like to maybe see her in more than one relationship throughout the series, let me know.**

**Remember, if you have any theories, or opinions, or ideas, or anything let me know! I love hearing from you guys.**

**and please please please review, it helps me motivate!**


End file.
